Love Story
by LiasonLover
Summary: When Jason Quatermaine finds his soul mate at the age of 9, it changes his life, forever. *Pure Liason* **mature material**
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

A Liason Fan Fiction

By: LiasonLover

Background Information:

This is an alternate history fan fiction. **THERE IS NO PORT CHARLES MOB** Elizabeth Webber met Jason Quatermaine on the first day of school. Elizabeth was starting kindergarten and Jason was in third grade. The story will start with scenes that brought Elizabeth and Jason to where they are today. It is the year 2009

Elizabeth Webber: 20 year old granddaughter of Audrey Hardy. Has lived with Audrey since she was 3 and her parents went off to third world countries to practice medicine. Is an artist and works as a children's art therapist. Was not raped, never dated Lucky. Emily and Brenda are her best friends. Was in love with Jason Quatermaine, and after the accident, stayed by his side, even when his family couldn't accept the new Jason. Is currently trying to get Jason to accept that she wants to be with the new him, not the old him.

Jason Quatermaine/Jason Morgan: 23 years old son of Alan and Monica Quatermaine and grandson of Lila and Edward Quatermaine. Fell in love with Elizabeth Webber when he was 9 years old. Dated Elizabeth from the time she was 14. At the age of 22, tried to stop his brother AJ from driving the car drunk. AJ crashed the car and Jason was thrown from the car and sustained a devastating head injury. After being in a coma for 8 months, Jason awoke with no memories of his past. Frustrated and angry, he lashed out at his family who wanted him to be someone he can't remember. Is intrigued by the tiny, brunette who refuses to leave him alone and refuses to talk about the man he used to be.

Brenda Barrett: 21 years old and Elizabeth's best friend since kindergarten. She and Elizabeth are two peas in a pod. Is a fashion model, dates Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and lives with Elizabeth and Audrey. Brenda's parents abandoned her when she was 10 and Audrey found a way to get full custody of her.

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos: 27 years old. Jason's best friend, before and after the accident. Sonny accepts Jason for who he is and doesn't try to get him to remember the past. Sonny owns a restaurant called "Sonny's Sanctuary."

Emily Quatermaine: 16 year old, adopted daughter of Alan and Monica. They adopted her when she was 6. She is Elizabeth's other best friend. Elizabeth befriended Emily from the day Alan and Monica brought her home. Another person Jason talks to since Emily barely knew Jason Quatermaine and doesn't push him to remember.

Other characters include: The Quatermaines, Audrey Hardy, Carly Spencer (she was never given up by Bobbie in this story), Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer and many other favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

1993

Elizabeth Webber squeezed her grandmother's hand tight as they approached her kindergarten classroom. When they stopped at the door, Elizabeth looked up at her grandmother.

"Gram, I'm scared. What if nobody likes me? What if I don't like school? Can't I go home with you?" Elizabeth rambled.

Audrey Hardy smoothed down Elizabeth's curls and kneeled down to look her granddaughter in the eyes.

"It's ok to be scared, sweetheart. Everyone is going to like you. You will love school. I'm sure when you get home today, you are going to be so excited," Audrey told Elizabeth lovingly.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth kissed Audrey good-bye and cautiously went inside. What she saw took her breath away. There were books and paint and easels all over the room. Desks with colorful chairs and rugs with animals filled up the rest of the room. She then saw the cubbies and went to put her stuff away. She found the cubby that said, "ELIZABETH W" on it and as she took her coat off, a pretty, dark haired girl came up to her.

"I'm Brenda! Are you Elizabeth? We're cubby buddies! We're going to be best friends! You're so pretty! Do you want to come color with me?"

Elizabeth smiled at the girl in front of her. Maybe Grams was right, maybe she would like kindergarten.

At recess time, Elizabeth and Brenda were coloring with chalk when a boy approached them. Pulling on Elizabeth's curls, he started singing,

"Curly head, Curly head, icky stinky curly head! Curly head, Curly head, icky, stinky curly head!"

As Elizabeth felt herself start to cry, another boy came over. Shoving the boy who was pulling her curls, he said quietly, " Leave her alone. Don't touch her Lucky."

The mean boy, whom Elizabeth now knew was Lucky, turned to the other boy.

"Who's going to make me? You, Jason?"

Jason looked at Lucky. With that 2 other boys arrived at Jason's side. "We'll make you."

Lucky looked at Jason and his 2 friends and then at Elizabeth and Brenda. Walking away, he muttered, "Stupid curly head girl."

Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was quietly crying, with Brenda holding her hand and crying.

"I'm Jason Quatermaine. This is my brother AJ and my best friend Sonny. Don't worry about stupid Lucky Spencer. He's just mean because he thinks it makes him cool. Are you ok?"

Elizabeth slowly looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Jason has a look of concern on his face that made Elizabeth relax.

Quietly, she whispered, "I'm Elizabeth Webber. This is my friend Brenda Barrett. Thank you for saving me."

Jason found himself staring at this beautiful little girl, with chocolate colored curls and crisp blue eyes that felt like that stared into his soul. Standing up, he started to walk away.

Turning back, he knelt in front of Elizabeth.

"Don't mention it. If you have any problems, just look for me. I'll help you out."

Walking away with AJ and Sonny, Jason gave one last look at Elizabeth. She was silently watching him walk away. Giving a wave, he turned back, not realizing, that his life would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

1996

Elizabeth bounced up and down as her Grams tried to tie a ribbon in her hair.

"Hurry Grams, Hurry! It's almost time for my party! Jason's going to be here soon!!"

Audrey held in her laugh as she finally tied the bow in the ribbon.

"Elizabeth Dear, don't worry, you'll be ready before young Mr. Quatermaine gets here."

Grinning, Elizabeth pirouetted around her room, laughing as her dress twirled around her. Flinging her arms around her Grandmother, she giggled.

"I can't help it. Jason told me he got me something extra special for my 8th birthday and that he would be here before my other friends. Do you know what Jason got me??"

As Audrey stared at her granddaughter, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful friendship that had formed between Elizabeth and Jason. Her good friend Lila had just commented the other day that it was like Elizabeth and Jason were soul mates, who found each other way before they were supposed to. Ever since that first day of school, Jason had made himself Elizabeth's protector. They went everywhere together. Of course, so did Sonny and Brenda and the four of them made such a cute group of friends.

Tapping Elizabeth on the nose, Audrey exclaimed, "You'll just have to wait for..

_**with that the doorbell rang**_

Jason to get here," Audrey finished. Elizabeth took off down the stairs, with her Grams following close behind. Elizabeth flung open the door and squealed when she saw 11 year old Jason standing on the porch with his parents and grandparents.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth!" Jason exclaimed, laughing, as Elizabeth flung herself at him. Hugging the small girl, Jason asked, "Do you want your present now?"

"YES! YES! YES!," Elizabeth chanted.

Audrey ushered everyone in and the five adults watched as Jason pulled out a small box, wrapped in yellow paper, with a bright, silver bow on top.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth," Jason whispered softly.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and then began to pull off the paper. Opening the box, she found a beautiful charm bracelet. It had 3 charms on it. An E charm, a J charm and an easel charm. Elizabeth couldn't breathe; she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Throwing herself into Jason's arms, she cried, "I Love it! It's the most special gift I've ever gotten. I love you Jason!"

Jason softly replied, "I love you too, Elizabeth. I got the E for you, the J for me and the easel is for the dream you have of painting. I know you'll achieve that dream one day."

Audrey, Monica, Lila, Edward and Alan exchanged looks of fondness as they watched the 2 children tighten the bond that was already formed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

2002

Jason Quatermaine tucked his shirt into his pants and slipped on his tux jacket. He couldn't believe that he was going to his Junior Prom. It seemed like just yesterday, he was playing Little League Football and now, he was getting ready for Prom and had just gotten an offer to play college football. As he picked up the corsage box, he stared at the white and pink roses. His grandmother had the corsage made from the roses in her rose garden that Elizabeth loved.

Elizabeth. Sweet, beautiful Elizabeth. She was his date. And tonight, tonight he was going to tell her he loved her. He had a funny feeling that she loved him too. They had been such an important part of each other's lives for almost 10 years and he couldn't imagine a future without her in it.

"You almost ready, Son," Alan questioned from the doorway.

Jason turned toward his father and smiled.

"I've been ready for years, Dad. Are Elizabeth and Audrey here yet?"

As Alan moved to straighten Jason tie, he informed his son that they would be here in 5 minutes.

As Alan and Jason started down the stairs, Emily came bounding out of her room.

"Jason, you look handsome!"

Chuckling, Jason swept his "new" sister into his arms. Even though Emily had only been with them for a year, he loved the little girl with all his heart.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Emily wiggled out of his arms, screaming, "Liz is here, Liz is here!"

As Jason and Alan hurried down the stairs, Jason stopped still at the bottom. Standing in the front foyer, was Elizabeth, his sweet, beautiful Elizabeth. She was wearing a dress the color of her eyes. The dress was such a pure, clean blue that it reminded him of the ocean. It was strapless and stain and flowed to the ground. It was elegant and classy, everything that Elizabeth was.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Elizabeth turned toward Jason's voice and her heart stopped. Jason was so handsome. She couldn't believe she was going to his prom. He could have asked any of the girls from school, like that skanky Carly Spencer, but he asked her.

"Thanks, Jason. You looked like a movie star in that tux, " she giggled.

The two families took lots of pictures and sent to two off in the limo.

Alan turned toward Lila, Monica and Audrey.

"I think he's going to tell her he loves her one of these days. I heard him mumbling to himself about it."

Audrey turned toward the group. "I already know she loves him. She's loved him ever since the day he saved her from that wretched Spencer boy."

"They're meant to be together," Edward said.

"Two hearts, one soul," Lila quietly agreed.

The group laughed and went in to eat dinner.

Later that night, Elizabeth sat at their table with Brenda, waiting for Jason and Sonny to come back from the bathroom. So far, the night had been magical. Elizabeth was so glad that Sonny asked Brenda to be his date, since Elizabeth didn't really know anyone else. The four of them had become so close, especially since Brenda started living with her and Grams. It was so wonderful having her best friend live with her. Brenda was like the sister she always wanted.

"Doesn't Sonny look handsome tonight?" Brenda asked, dreamily.

"Not as handsome as Jason," Elizabeth shot back.

The two looked at each other and giggled. Elizabeth had a funny feeling that Brenda was falling in love with Sonny. As for her, she had fallen in love with Jason the day he saved her. As she thought back to that wonderful day, her thoughts were interrupted by a hateful, familiar voice.

"Shouldn't you to munchkins be in bed? Isn't it past your bed time?" Carly Spencer laughed.

Brenda started to stand up, but Elizabeth pulled her back down.

"Stop Bren, she's just being childish. Ignore her, she's the one who looks like an idiot."

Carly reached out to slap Elizabeth, "I'll show you idiot," she screeched.

Just as Carly's hand approached Elizabeth's face, it was thrown back.

Carly spun around and looked into the angry eyes of Jason Quatermaine.

Reaching out to rub Jason's arm, Carly purred, "Why don't you leave this baby and come be with a real woman, Jase."

Pulling Elizabeth into his arms, Jason coldly stated, "I already have a real woman, why would I need a bitch like you."

Sonny grabbed Brenda and the four of them left the room and headed for the limo. Elizabeth had been super quiet since the run in with Carly and Jason only hoped his special plans weren't ruined. The limo dropped Sonny and Brenda off at the local dinner and then dropped Elizabeth and Jason off at a tiny bridge that over-looked the lake. This was Elizabeth and Jason's special spot. They had found it a few years ago and they came out here whenever they needed to talk.

Jason got out of the limo and held his hand out to help Elizabeth. As Elizabeth got out of the car, she looked around and gasped. There were candles everywhere and a blanket on the group with a bottle of sparkling water and two champagne flutes.

Turning toward Jason, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Jason! What is all this? What's going on?"

Pulling Elizabeth toward the blanket, he sat down and pulled her down, between his legs. As she leaned against his chest, she felt Jason kill the top of her head.

"What's going on, Jason?

"I wanted everything to be perfect. The mood, the atmosphere, the place. I wanted it all to be perfect when I told you that I love you. I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber. I think I've loved you since that very first day I saw you," Jason quietly told her.

As Elizabeth blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, she turned and faced Jason.

She whispered, "I love you to Jason. I've loved you since that moment I looked into your eyes after you threatened Lucky."

Jason smiled as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's waiting lips. He had wanted their first kiss to be perfect. Perfect wasn't even the word for the kiss. He felt his heart explode and when he felt her lips welcome his, he deepened the kiss. The night couldn't get any more perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

2007

Eighteen-year-old Elizabeth Webber bounced up and down in the living room of the Quatermaine mansion. Jason was coming home for good today. Just in time for her high school graduation party. He had come in for the ceremony and then had to fly back to college for his last finals. They were having a joint college/high school graduation party at the Quatermaine Mansion. Alan had gone to the airport to pick him up. For the past four years, they had made their long distance relationship work. Most people in a long distance relationship wind up not making it, yet Elizabeth and Jason were different. If anything, the distance made their relationship stronger. He flew home whenever he could; they talked a zillion times ever day and emailed constantly. He took Elizabeth to her senior prom and she went with him to his fraternity formals. Elizabeth never worried that he'd fall for some college chick with more experience and he knew that he had nothing to fear from the high school boys in her class. Jason was coming home to run the family business and Elizabeth was taking art classes at Port Charles University and had already gotten an art internship. Since the night, 5 years ago, where they professed their love for each other, that love that grown and their bond tightened.

"Elizabeth, dear, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Lila scolded teasingly.

Stopping in her tracks, Elizabeth turned to the other people in the room. Lila and Audrey were knitting while Monica reviewed some paper work from the hospital. Emily was listening to her IPod and Brenda and Sonny were out on the terrace.

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled at Lila.

"I'm sorry Grandmother Lila. I'm just anxious!" she sighed.

Emily looked at her. "You just saw him 4 days ago. Sheesh. I hope I never get all moony over a boy like you and my brother. It's just sad," she said with a laugh.

Elizabeth went to tackle her but stopped when she heard a car pull up.

Screaming, "THEY"RE HERE!" she went running for the front door. Reginald, the butler, opened the door. Jason came running through the front door and caught Elizabeth as she launched herself at him.

Kissing her passionately, Jason exclaimed, "I missed you Elizabeth. I love you!"

"I love you too, Jason. I'm so glad you're home to stay!"

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the crowd watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

2008

Elizabeth said good-bye to the little girl she was working with and watched as the girl and her mother left the room. Her heart felt a little sad. It always did at the end of a session. She loved doing art therapy with small children. Her ability to help children cope with whatever situations they were dealing with made her feel like she was doing something special. It never took away the hurt she felt though, knowing what each of her children had gone through. Putting away her art supplies, she never heard the door open or the person come in until she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who," the owner of the hands said.

Identifying the person from the feel of the hands and the scent of the cologne, she pretended to be perplexed.

"Umm, could it be George? No, wait, I think it's Steven," she said confusingly.

Jason spun Elizabeth around and yelled, "Who the hell are George or Steven?"

Laughing, Elizabeth hugged Jason. "I don't know who they are. I just used their names. I knew it was you. What are you doing here?"

Squeezing Elizabeth's nose, Jason looked at the love of his life. "That's not funny, missy! I came to take you to lunch. I have an important meeting tonight, so we can't go to dinner. I thought I'd take you for lunch and then I can come over after my meeting and we can watch an old movie or something. How does that sound?"

Grabbing her bag and shutting the lights, Elizabeth looked at Jason. "It sounds perfect."

The two left and got into Jason's car. A few minutes later, they arrived at the look-out bridge. Like 6 years earlier, there was a blanket on the ground and this time, soft music was playing. Elizabeth caught site of a picnic basket.

"Aww, Jason, you planned a picnic? You're so romantic!"

Pushing her toward the blanket, he sat down and pulled her with him. He unpacked a picnic of fresh fruit, cheese, crackers, and pasta with grilled chicken, made by the Quatermaine cook, who knew that Elizabeth loved her pasta dish. Jason pulled out a bottle of champagne and 2 flutes. Pouring them each a class, he handed Elizabeth one. He watched as she popped a grape into her mouth and knew that the moment was perfect.

Grabbing one of Elizabeth hands, he looked at her.

"I love you Elizabeth. I've loved you almost my whole life. Not to many people find their soul mates when they are 9, but I knew that day that my life would never be the same again. When I wake up each day, you are the first thing I think about. When I go to bed, you are the last thing I think about. And, when I'm sleeping, you are the one thing I dream about. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open. Jason just proposed! Looking at his hand, holding hers, she saw that his other hand held a small, blue box. Inside was a simple, platinum band with a heart shaped diamond. She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Jason! I love you!!!"

Bringing his mouth down, he crushed her lips with his kiss. The two stretched out on the blanket, Jason covering Elizabeth's body with his own. Elizabeth threaded her fingers through Jason's hair as his hand slowly caressed the side of Elizabeth's face. Capturing Jason's hand with hers, Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes.

"_Make love to me Jason," she whispered._

Jason pulled away from Elizabeth and looked into her eyes. For all the years they had been together, they had never slept together. Jason never wanted Elizabeth to feel pressured and he loved her more than anything in the world and didn't need sex to prove their love.

"_Are you sure," he asked quietly?_

Answering Jason's question with her lips, Elizabeth pulled Jason back down on top of her.

Jason slowly crept his hand under Elizabeth's shirt. Reaching one breast, he started rubbing it, while the other hand went to the back of her bra and unhooked it. Pulling Elizabeth up, he slipped off her shirt and slid the bra off. Elizabeth pulled at Jason's shirt until she got it up over her head. Running her hands over his muscular chest, she let out a surprised gasp as Jason's hand touched her breasts. Bending, he took one nipple in his mouth and gently sucked at it, causing Elizabeth to let out a small moan. Pushing Elizabeth down gently, Jason started kissing her, starting by pressing small kisses to her eyes, moving down to her nose, sucking on her lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. He pressed kisses on her neck, licking one nipple, then the other. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, then leaned back up to capture her mouth with his. While kissing, he slid his hand down her stomach and flicked open the button on her jeans. Looking into Elizabeth's eyes, he watched her as he slid his hand into her pants. Rubbing her over her silk panties, he watched the passion start to awaken in Elizabeth's eyes. He became rock hard at the sound of her passion filled moan as he slowly slipped a finger under the satin material. Using his index finger, he slowly rubbed over her clit, watching as Elizabeth became flushed and started to squirm. Kissing her, he slipped his finger inside her hot, moist center and almost lost control when Elizabeth let out a husky moan. Elizabeth reached for Jason's belt and slid her hands down the front of his boxers until her hand met the rock hardness of Jason's erection. Jason started breathing heavily as Elizabeth curiously stroked the velvety smoothness of his penis. Jason felt himself start to lose control as her fingers slid over the tip of his penis, almost sending him over the edge. Jason inserted two fingers into Elizabeth and grazed the very spot that would send her over the edge. Jason quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers and moved to pull Elizabeth's off. Covering her body with his, he thrust into her and captured her gasp of pain and passion with his mouth.

Elizabeth felt only a moment of pain and then pure passionate bliss followed. As Jason thrust harder and harder, she felt a tingling sensation build up from her toes and started making its way up to her head. She started thrashing as Jason slipped his tongue insider her mouth. Their tongues did their own tango as Jason and Elizabeth both started to lose control. Just when Elizabeth thought she would die, she felt her body explode and screamed.

"_Jason!"_

"_Elizabeth!" he moaned back._

With a final thrust, Jason felt himself lose control and stilled inside of Elizabeth. After a few moments of lying over her, Jason rolled onto his back and pulled Elizabeth into his side. Kissing the top of her head, he leaned down to look at her.

"Are you ok?" he questioned softly.

Smiling, Elizabeth touched Jason's cheek.

"I'm more than ok. I'm wonderful. I love you."

Kissing her nose, he answered back.

"I love you too."

The two lay there for a while before they reluctantly got dressed. Jason gathered Elizabeth into his arms.

"I have my meeting and then I'll be home, ok? Why don't we wait and tell everyone about our engagement when I get home. Why don't you hang with Emily until I get home and then we'll find a good movie and have cook make us some popcorn? Think you can keep the surprise from Em?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I think I can keep it from her. I'll have to hide my ring though. I think the movie sounds great except we don't need cook to make popcorn. We can do it ourselves."

Laughing, the two set off for the car. Jason dropped Elizabeth off at the Quatermaine mansion and went off to his meeting.

Four hours later, Emily and Elizabeth were sitting in the living room listening to music when Jason walked through the door. Kissing Elizabeth and Emily, he grabbed a banana from the table.

"I'm just going to go get into a pair of sweats real quick and then we can find a movie, ok Elizabeth?"

Planting a kiss on his lips, Elizabeth hugged Jason. "Ok, but hurry up! I've been waiting for you." Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I can't wait to tell everyone we're engaged! Your parents are on their way home and your Grandmother is in the garden and Grandfather is upstairs. HURRY!"

Jason was on his way upstairs when all three heard a commotion in the front foyer. Elizabeth, Jason and Emily hurried out to see what was going on. The sight that they came upon was shocking. AJ was stumbling down the stairs. It was obvious that he was drunk. The three watched in shock as AJ fell down the last two steps.

Jason hurried toward his brother. Grabbing his arm, he pulled AJ up.

"Come on, AJ, lets get you some coffee," Jason told him quietly.

Shrugging Jason off, AJ opened the front door.

"Screw your coffee. I'm going out."

"AJ, you can't drive like this, please come back inside," Emily pleaded.

AJ turned his back and went out the front door. Jumping into his red convertible, he put the keys in the engine and put the car in drive. Jason went running after him, the girls not to far behind. Jason jumped in the car thinking he could get the keys out of the ignition. All of a sudden, AJ floored the car and it went full force into a tree. Emily and Elizabeth watched in horror as Jason went flying out of the car, slamming into the ground. Elizabeth's heart stopped when she heard the "_crackkkkk"_ of Jason's head hitting the concrete.

"_**JASONNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed.**_

Emily was already on the phone calling 911 when Alan, Monica and Edward came running out. They had heard the crash and came to see what happened. Nothing prepared them for what they found.

AJ was sitting, dazed, in the driver's seat of the convertible. Elizabeth was on the ground, stroking Jason's face, begging him to wake up. A small pool of blood seeped out from under Jason's head. Alan and Monica snapped into action. Running toward their injured son, they began CPR. Monica gently moved Elizabeth over so she wouldn't be in the way. As Alan and Monica began chest compression and rescue breaths, Emily wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and Edward held both girls in his arms. Elizabeth refused to look away from Jason and kept calling him.

"Jason, you have to wake up, wake up! I need you Jason!"

In the distance, they could hear the wail of the ambulance, getting louder and closer.

Hours later, Elizabeth sat in the surgical waiting room. Brenda was on one side of her, holding her hand, while Emily sat holding her from the other side. All three girls had tears streaming down their faces. Sonny paced back in forth in front of the girls. Alan and Monica sat a few feet away, Audrey with her arms around Monica. Edward was sitting with Lila who couldn't stop sobbing. AJ had been arrested and the family refused to post bail for him, saying they could only hope this would teach the boy a lesson. Finally, Dr. Tony Jones came into the waiting room, slowly pulling his scrub cap off his head.

Elizabeth jumped up and started rambling.

"Is Jason ok? Did he wake up? Is he in pain? Can I see him? When can he go home?"

Monica and Audrey came to wrap their arms around Elizabeth.

Alan came up to the group and they turned to listen to Dr. Jones.

"Jason sustained a major head injury. He had massive bleeding, which we managed to get under control. However, he has not woken up yet and we're not sure when or if he will wake up. He's slipped into a coma. I'm so sorry."

Monica started sobbing and Alan gathered her into his arms, while the tears streamed down his face. Brenda and Emily were crying and Sonny had them both in his embrace. Edward had gone pale and Lila was in shock. Elizabeth looked around at every one.

Turning, she spoke, "I don't care what you say, Jason's going to wake up. He's Jason, he's going to wake up, we just have to believe in him. You can't give up on him, I can't give up on him, he'd never give up on us." In total ramble now, she let go of a secret she had meant to keep. "He's going to wake up because we're getting married. We were planning our future, Jason wouldn't leave me."

Everyone turned and looked at Elizabeth in surprise. Realizing what she had just said, she swallowed hard and looked down at the floor for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at everyone. Pulling out the ring Jason had placed on her fingers hours earlier, she slipped it back on.

Softly, she tearfully spoke. "We were going to tell you all tonight. He asked me to marry him this afternoon. He wanted us to tell you together but he had an important meeting early tonight. He and I were planning on telling you all after he got home. But then.." she broke off crying.

Audrey rushed to her granddaughter's side and embraced her.

"It's going to be alright, Elizabeth dear. Jason will wake up. He loves you and knows how much you love him. He will wake up. I have faith in him," Audrey said quietly.

Sonny piped in with, "I have faith in him too."

One by one, everyone revealed their faith in Jason. Elizabeth calmed down and they were able to go sit with Jason.

Day after day, Elizabeth would sit by Jason's bedside, hold his hand and tell him how much she loved him. She would beg him to wake up and when he didn't, she would kiss him softly and leave. She repeated this every day. Monica and Alan took turns begging their son to wake up. Brenda and Sonny, Emily, Lila and Edward, everyone would take turns telling Jason they had faith in him and that he needed to prove it and wake up.

8 months after the accident, Elizabeth was sitting holding Jason's hand, when she felt his fingers move. Jumping up from her chair, she leaned over his bed. Brushing his hair out of his face, she spoke to him.

"Jason? Can you hear me? Please, wake up. I need you, Jason."

Elizabeth watched as Jason's eyes twitched, and then slowly fluttered open. She never thought she'd be so happy to see his beautiful blue eyes stare at her.

"Oh, Jason! You're awake!" she cried. Then he spoke and her heart dropped.

"Who are you?" came the weak reply.

Stuttering, she answered, "You, You don't know who I am?"

All she got was a shake of his head no.

Rushing out into the hallway, she ran to the nurse's desk and asked them to page Dr. Jones and both Dr. Quatermaines.

Going back into Jason's room, she held Jason's hand.

"It's going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok," she kept repeating.

The problem was, she didn't know if she was saying it to comfort Jason or herself.

After many tests, it was proven that Jason suffered last effects from the accident. He had no memory of who he was or the life he led before the accident. He didn't remember anyone or anything. He became deeply frustrated. Alan, Monica and Edward kept pushing him to remember Jason Quatermaine. They didn't want to believe that this angry, sullen man was their beloved Jason. They kept telling him he HAD to remember. Problem was he COULDN'T remember. He began to resent them. When they visited, he refused to talk to them. The girl they told him was Emily, just came to talk. She would tell him about her day at school and what she did at home. She never mentioned who her big brother was. She was just glad he was ok. The man called Sonny, who they said was his best friend, came and told him about the restaurant he owned. He never made mention of things that Jason Quatermaine liked or did. Sonny's girlfriend Brenda always came with him and just spent her time chattering about god knows what. She just talked and talked. He wasn't sure what to make of her. His grandmother seemed like a nice lady. She came and brought him junk food and would tell him stories of her life. She would hold his hand and just tell a new story every time. She would kiss him goodbye and tell him she loved him every time.

There was one person who he couldn't quite figure out. Every night, when visiting hours were over, this petite, brunette, with soft, curly hair and a bright smile, would sneak into his room. She would sit in the chair and just hold his hand. She never made mention of Jason Quatermaine and she never asked if he remembered anything. He knew her name was Elizabeth and that she was his fiancée. His parents made sure to tell him constantly how they had been in love forever and how he needed to remember her. Yet, she never made mention of any of this. He couldn't figure out what he wanted from her.

Jason looked up as the door opened and in walked Elizabeth. She smiled at him.

"Hi. How was your day," she asked?

He gave a curt, "Fine," and looked away.

Elizabeth settled down in the chair.

"That's good. I had a long day at work. I figured I'd just sit here and we could watch TV together."

Jason looked at her. "I'm not Jason Quatermaine anymore. I'm not him."

Elizabeth looked up, startled.

"I know you're not. I wasn't aware that I asked you to be him."

Jason, in complete aspiration, snapped at her.

"Then why are you here? What do you want from me?!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. Brushing them away, she replied.

"I just want to be here for you. If the roles were reversed, I'd know this is where you'd be. I want to get to know the new Jason. I want to be his friend."

Angrily, he yelled, "Do what you want! I don't care, I don't care about anything or anyone, especially you."

Nodding her head, Elizabeth flicked on the TV.

"That's ok. I care about you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Present Day

2009

It had been 5 months since Jason woke up from the accident. After being released from the hospital, Jason moved out of the Quatermaine mansion. He couldn't deal with reminders of who he once was when he couldn't remember anything. He couldn't live in a house where everyone expected him to be something and someone he no longer was. He took the last name Morgan, his grandmother Lila's maiden name. He moved in with Sonny and started working at his restaurant. Elizabeth came every day to see him and after a month or so of being snappish with her, he started to enjoy her visits. She never once made mention of the boy she loved, even though he knew it had to kill her to know that that boy no longer existed. Jason felt himself drawn to the petite brunette and found himself wondering if her curls felt as soft as they looked or if her lips tasted like strawberries since they were always the color of them. It confused him to have these feelings and he was unsure of what to make of them. He finally decided that he needed to learn a little bit about who Jason Quatermaine was.

He was doing the restaurants books when Elizabeth breezed into the office.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, as she plopped into one of Sonny's office chairs. Blowing her hair out of her face, she smiled at him.

"Hi," he replied, trying not to laugh at the picture she made. "Rough day?"

Making herself comfortable in the chair, she laughed.

"You have no idea. I had 4 sessions with kids today and was so dead on my feet that I knocked over 2 huge cans of paint that were on the floor and now my wood floor looks like a pink and green tie dye picture."

Finding himself wanting to laugh, he covered it with a cough. Putting his pen down, he looked at Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath, he asked the question he had been dreading bringing up.

"Um, do you think that maybe, you could tell me a little bit about you and Jason Quatermaine? I mean, I just want to know what he was like, in your eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong, everyone's painting me this picture of this perfect, golden prince, who could do no wrong. But, you, you were in love with him, you knew who he was. Do you think you could do that?" he asked.

Elizabeth was stunned, but recovered quickly.

"Um, sure. I can do that. If you want, you can come by my place tonight and I can show you some scrapbooks I have. It's kind of like who me and Jason were, in pictures."

With relief, Jason thanked her and told her he'd be over around 8. As Elizabeth got up to leave, Jason heard a jingle and looked up. He caught a glimpse of her bracelet and saw a "J" and "E" charm. All of a sudden, he got a quick vision.

_Flashback:_

"_I got the E for you, the J for me and the easel is for the dream you have of painting. I know you'll achieve that dream one day" he heard himself say._

"_I Love it! It's the most special gift I've ever gotten. I love you Jason!" was her reply._

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head to clear it, he heard Elizabeth ask him if he was ok.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just thinking about something."

Elizabeth looked at him with worry but when he gave her a quick smile, she shrugged it off.

"OK, I'll see you later," she told him and walked out the door.

Jason held his head in his hands. "Did that really happen," he wondered aloud?

Shaking his head once again, he got back to the restaurant books and wondered what he'd learn tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth's House

Jason had shown up promptly at 8 and the two had spent about three hours pouring over the scrapbooks Elizabeth's gram had made throughout the years. Jason learned that he and Elizabeth had met at school when she was almost 5 and he was 9. They had done everything together. Spent birthdays, holidays, vacations, everything together. The two families had become close and as Elizabeth and Jason got older, their friendship turned to love. He saw pictures of him at her sweet 16 and his prom. There was a picture of Jason teaching Elizabeth how to drive a car and a picture of them at Jason's high school graduation, her high school graduation, his college graduation, Emily's first birthday with the Quatermaines, Elizabeth's first day at work, ect. There were so many memories that Elizabeth and Jason Quatermaine shared. Jason got so angry. Why did he have to lose his memory? Why couldn't he remember what he had with Elizabeth? He felt like such a bastard that Elizabeth lost the person she loved the most.

As if sensing Jason's turmoil, she placed a hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I've accepted he's not coming back. I'm just so happy that YOU woke up. I had faith that you'd wake up. It doesn't matter that you woke up and you weren't him. You're a great person Jason and I'm lucky to have you in my life. I was lucky to have Jason Quatermaine for so many years. I hope I'm lucky enough to have Jason Morgan in my life for the many years to come," she quietly told him.

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, Jason couldn't help but understand why Jason Quatermaine had wanted this woman for his wife. He felt the urge to kiss her and he acted on that urge. Leaning in, he placed a tentative kiss on her lips. When he felt her lips open in welcome, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, he was hit with another memory.

_Flahsback:_

"_I wanted everything to be perfect. The mood, the atmosphere, the place. I wanted it all to be perfect when I told you that I love you. I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber. I think I've loved you since that very first day I saw you," Jason quietly told her._

_As Elizabeth blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, she turned and faced Jason._

_She whispered, "I love you to Jason. I've loved you since that moment I looked into your eyes after you threatened Lucky."_

_Jason smiled as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's waiting lips. He had wanted their first kiss to be perfect. Perfect wasn't even the word for the kiss. He felt his heart explode and when he felt her lips welcome his, he deepened the kiss. The night couldn't get any more perfect._

_End Flashback_

Pulling away from Elizabeth, Jason grabbed his head.

Now fully concerned, Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand.

"What's wrong Jason? What happened?"

Shaking his head, something that was becoming too common, looked at her. He didn't want to tell her he was remembering things about her. He didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"I just got dizzy for a second, that's all. It must be from kissing you," he said jokingly, hoping to get her to smile again.

Not quite sure he was telling her the truth, she forced a smile.

"Is that an insult or a compliment," she asked?

Kissing her briefly, he said, "Compliment."

"Jason, I think you should just pop in and see Dr. Jones tomorrow. Just tell him you've been getting dizzy. I want to make sure that nothing's wrong."

Jason had been thinking the same thing.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Thank you," she told him.

They talked for a little longer before Jason left. Elizabeth felt so confused. She loved Jason Quatermaine and part of her still expected him to reappear but Jason Morgan confused her. He kissed her like Jason Quatermaine and she got the same sexual reaction she always got from him, but he wasn't Jason Quatermaine. She didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

By the time Jason got an appointment to see Dr. Jones, he had already had two more flashbacks. He remembered saving Elizabeth from Lucky Spencer the day he met her and he remembered the day he came home from college for good. He didn't know if he should be happy that memories were coming back or scared that they wouldn't all come back. After meeting with Dr. Jones and having some tests done, he learned that his amnesia was going away and that all his memories would eventually come back. Dr. Jones said not to be concerned that the only memories coming back were of Elizabeth. He explained that since he and Elizabeth were so close and had gotten engaged the night of the accident, she was what was freshest in his memory. As he unlocked memories of her, other memories would surface as well. Jason didn't tell anyone. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially Elizabeth.

Months went by and little by little, parts of Jason Quatermaine started coming back. He remembered the work he was doing for ELQ, the family business. He realized those memories must be why he was so good at doing the restaurant books. He remembered the day that Alan and Monica adopted Emily and how Elizabeth instantly befriended her. He remembered falling out a tree and breaking his arm so bad that the bone popped through the skin. He had the scare that proved true to the memory. He remembered endless walks through his grandmother's rose garden with her and how he and AJ use to play hide and go seek in there.

He got angry when he thought of AJ. AJ was the reason Elizabeth had lost Jason Quatermaine and why his family was torn between loving the new him and wanting their precious boy back. AJ had served time in jail for driving drunk and now was in a rehab facility across the country.

He remembered the first day he met Sonny and all their adventures together as kids. He remembered how much his family loved him and how Audrey had taken in Brenda when her family abandoned her and how Audrey always loved him. HE remembered more and more each day. But he knew that he'd never fully be Jason Quatermaine again. He would keep some of Jason Morgan's qualities. In a sense, being Jason Morgan is what was helping him become Jason Quatermaine again.

The most important thing he remembered was the day he asked Elizabeth to marry him.

_Flashback:_

_Jason pulled out a bottle of champagne and 2 flutes. Pouring them each a class, he handed Elizabeth one. He watched as she popped a grape into her mouth and knew that the moment was perfect._

_Grabbing one of Elizabeth hands, he looked at her._

"_I love you Elizabeth. I've loved you almost my whole life. Not to many people find their soul mates when they are 9, but I knew that day that my life would never be the same again. When I wake up each day, you are the first thing I think about. When I go to bed, you are the last thing I think about. And, when I'm sleeping, you are the one thing I dream about. Will you marry me?"_

_Looking at his hand, holding hers, she saw that his other hand held a small, blue box. Inside was a simple, platinum band with a heart shaped diamond. She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Jason! I love you!!!"_

_End Flashback:_

Knowing that he had to tell Elizabeth he remembered being Jason Quatermaine and remembered asking her to marry him, he started to come up with a plan. He knew what he wanted to do for the women he had always loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Elizabeth heard her cell phone ringing and struggled to find it. She had been taking a nap after work and didn't realize how tired she was until she laid down. She finally found the phone and answered it.

"Hullo," she answered sleepily.

Grinning at the huskiness of her voice, Jason knew he had woken her up.

"Elizabeth, it's Jason. Look, I need to talk to you. Can I come pick you up and we can go somewhere and talk?"

Sitting up quickly, Elizabeth ran a hand over her face.

"Is everything ok Jason?"

"Everything's fine, can I come get you," he asked quietly.

"Um, give me 10 minutes to get dressed and I'll be ready."

"See you in a few," he said and hung up the phone. Grinning, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He couldn't wait t see Elizabeth's face when she saw what he had planned.

Back at Elizabeth's house, she was frantically running around, trying to find something to wear. She always wanted to look her best when she saw Jason. Pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a baby blue tank top, she flung her feet into a pair of flip-flops and threw on some lip-gloss. As she was putting the top back on the gloss, she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs and flung open the door.

Jason felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. God, she was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he had forgotten her. Smiling at her, he held out his hand.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," he told her mischievously.

Elizabeth put her hand in his and he pulled her onto the porch. Pulling a blind-fold out of his back pocket, he wrapped it around her eyes and tied in the back of her head.

Giggling, Elizabeth held her hands and said, "Jason! What's going on? Where are we going? Why can't I know?"

Pulling her toward his car, he helped her in and buckled her seat belt.

"You'll see," he said, laughing.

He then drove toward the lookout bridge. Earlier in the day, he had gone and re-created the scene from the day he proposed. He had snuck into the Quatermaine mansion and asked cook to prepare this pasta dish he heard Elizabeth mention. He figured that covered him on how he knew Elizabeth liked cook's pasta.

Putting the car in park, he got out and went to Elizabeth's door. Opening it, he helped her out and pointed her in the picnic blanket's direction.

"Are you ready," Jason asked?

Bouncing up and down, much like how she used to when she was younger, Elizabeth yelled, "YES, YES!"

Taking a deep breath, Jason untied the blindfold.

Elizabeth blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and gasped.

_THEY WERE AT THE LOOK-OUT BRIDGE! THIS WAS JASON QUATERMAINE'S AND HER SPOT! HOW DID JASON KNOW? OMG, THERE'S A PICNIC! THERE WAS THE SAME PICNIC BLANKET AND BASKET AND THE SAME, SOFT MUSIC WAS PLAYING._

Looking at Jason with tears in her eyes, she gestured toward the picnic.

"How," she questioned? "How did you know?"

Pulling her toward the blanket, he pulled her down with him. As he did the last time they were there, he unpacked a picnic of fresh fruit, cheese, crackers, and pasta with grilled chicken. Jason pulled out a bottle of champagne and 2 flutes. Pouring them each a class, he handed Elizabeth one.

Looking into Elizabeth's tear-filled, confused eyes, he took one of her hands into his.

"Little by little, I've been remembering Jason Quatermaine. First, I started having flashbacks of memories he had with you. That day in the office, the day I asked if I could come over? When you started to leave, I heard your bracelet jingle. When I looked up and saw the charms, I remembered giving it to you for your 8th birthday. Then, when I kissed you, I remembered the night of my prom when I told you I loved you and gave you your first kiss. I went to see Dr. Jones who ran some tests and told me that I was unlocking memories of you first, because I Loved you so much and that your memories would help unlock other memories. And he was right. I started remembering things about my childhood. I didn't want to tell you that I was starting to remember, in case I didn't remember anything. The other day, I woke up with a headache and when I went to open my medicine cabinet, I saw my face in the mirror and everything that had been missing came rushing back," he said.

He looked at Elizabeth who had tears rolling down her face. Putting his glass down, he used both hands to wipe away her tears.

"I remembered the most important memory. I remembered sitting here and asking you to be my wife. I remember saying I love you Elizabeth. I've loved you almost my whole life. Not to many people find their soul mates when they are 9, but I knew that day that my life would never be the same again. When I wake up each day, you are the first thing I think about. When I go to bed, you are the last thing I think about. And, when I'm sleeping, you are the one thing I dream about. I remembered that you said yes and I remembered we then made love on this very blanket. When I woke up after the accident and didn't remember anything, you stuck with me. You never gave up on me. You were the first person I remembered and you are the reason I came back. Your faith in me is what brought me back to you. I've had the pleasure of loving you as Jason Quatermaine and the pleasure of loving you as Jason Morgan. I may be back to being Jason Quatermaine, but parts of Jason Morgan will always be with me. I love you with every ounce of my being. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, Will you marry me?"

At this point, Elizabeth was sobbing. Throwing herself at Jason, she started placing kisses all over his face.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," she sobbed, "A million times Yes. Oh my god, you came back to me Jason! You remembered me, you didn't forget me! Don't ever leave me again! I love you so much!"

Kissing Jason with all the passion and love, she felt him lower her to the blanket. She lifted his shirt out of his pants and over his head. She sat up and let him pull her tank top off. Unbuttoning her shorts, Jason helped Elizabeth shimmy out of them while shucking his pants at the same time. Placing kisses along Elizabeth neck, Jason captured one nipple in his mouth, while slowly sliding a finger under her satin panties and slipping a finger into her already wet pussy. Sliding two fingers in, Jason captured Elizabeth moan with his mouth and gasped when he felt her hand close around his erection. Jason could barely contain himself when he felt her finger graze the slick tip of his penis. Jason thought he was going to come undone when he heard Elizabeth's throaty moan.

"_Oh, Jason, I need you. I need you inside of me, right now. Please."_

"_I love you Elizabeth," Jason cried_.

With that, he positioned himself over Elizabeth and thrust into her hot, wet center. Pumping harder and harder, Jason groaning in pleasure and Elizabeth gasping, Jason felt his release come fast and hard. With a final thrust, he spilled his seed inside Elizabeth and knew that he was finally home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Elizabeth and Jason got dressed and decided to call everyone and told them to meet them at the Quatermaines.

By the time they arrived at the mansion and walked into the living room, everyone was there. Audrey and Monica were on the couch, Brenda and Emily sat on the floor, Lila and Edward were by the terrace door, Alan sat at the desk and Sonny was sitting at the table. Everyone was quiet; they had no clue what was going on. Eight pairs of eyes looked at Elizabeth and Jason who were standing in front of the fireplace.

"Elizabeth? Jason? What's going on," Monica questioned softly?

Elizabeth started to answer, but Jason stopped her. Moving over to his mother, Jason knelt on the floor and took her hands in his.

"It's me mom, Jason, the real Jason. I remember everything. I'm so sorry I forgot you, I love you, please forgive me," he said quietly.

Everyone in the room gasped. Monica looked at her son, tears streaming down her face. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead.

"My baby boy! My precious baby boy! Oh, you came back to us! Oh, You came back to us!"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and descended on Jason. Hugs and Kisses were exchanged, tears were cried and life was restored to the family.

Grabbing Elizabeth's hand, Jason got everyone's attention.

"I've asked Elizabeth to marry me and she's said yes," he told everyone, looking at Elizabeth with love in his eyes. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head.

Everyone was elated and more hugs and kisses and good wishes were tossed around. Jason looked around at everyone who was in the room, everyone who loved him and were so happy to have him back. No one was happier then he was, especially when he saw the happiness in Elizabeth's lovely blue eyes. That's all he could ask for.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

General Hospital

Three years later

Everyone felt a sense of déjà vu. A hospital waiting room. A place they all wished they'd never see again. This time, it was different. They were waiting for news on Elizabeth. Alan and Sonny were pacing. Audrey and Monica were twisting their hands on the couch. Emily and Brenda were reading a magazine, but hadn't turned pages in over ten minutes. Lila was in her wheelchair, with Edward beside her, clutching her hands. They had been there for hours. All of a sudden, the door to the waiting room flew open! Everyone jumped up and looked at the man in the door way!''

Pulling off his scrub cap, the man broke out in a full fledge grin.

"IT'S A BOY! I HAVE A SON! 6 LBS 2 OZ! TEN FINGERS, TEN TOES AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES I'VE EVER SEEN! ELIZBETH IS DOING GREAT, SHE DID SO WONDERFUL IN THE DELIVERY ROOM," Jason exclaimed!

A cheer went up around the room and everyone fought to hug Jason. Jason hugged each and every one of his family members before dashing off back to his wife. The family was told they could visit Elizabeth in a few minutes.

A half hour later, Jason sat on his wife's hospital bed and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her lips, he spoke.

"I love you so much Elizabeth. Thank you for our beautiful son."

Smiling down at her son and then up at her husband, she replied with, "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me all those years ago and giving me the most wonderful life a person could ask for."

With that, there was a knock at the door and the entire family trickled in. Holding her son up, she introduced everyone.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our son. Morgan Jason Quatermaine."

While everyone fawned over baby Morgan, Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. They'd found a way to keep Jason Morgan alive as Jason Quatermaine lived the life he had always dreamed about. No one ever thinks they will find their soul mate at age 9. But Jason Quatermaine did.

The End


End file.
